


Five Finger Fillet

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: As Javier cleans his cuts you decide if you should or not go there and help him.





	Five Finger Fillet

It was a safe distance to admire Javier from. And even if it wasn’t, you’d guess that he wouldn’t notice it.  
But what would he say if you had the courage to tell him how you feel? Would the meaning of the nights you spent with him, singing and laughing change? And a even worst thought came through your head: What if it didn’t?  
Judging by the fact that you were not hearing “mierda!” anymore and the serious look on his face, it was safe to assume he had lost at Five Finger Fillet.  
With jelly legs that kept failing you, the need to get up and go there help him was almost suffocating.  
Your fast pulse kept distracting you from balancing what you wanted the most. Be around Javier and get to be his friend or risk what you already had by being too confident that he would feel the same?  
Javier was a charmer after all, he could (probably was) whispering the same sweet nothings on everyone’s ear. Although, you guessed that he made of seduction a game, one that he enjoyed playing. Saying the right things, discovering what you like, playing the song you wanted to hear; that was his way of getting his checkmate, made the victory more savory.  
Or perhaps his way of flirting was like a dance, he knew the exact moves that ended up with his arms around you, face leaning closer to a big dramatic kiss.  
And if it was a dance, were you like someone who has two left feet? By not knowing how to dance you assumed all his moves were natural, when in reality they were rehearsed with others?  
As you walked towards him, you kept in your mind that you’ve already seen him dancing of beat, being himself. Dancing with you Javier stumbled and stepped on your fit, but he was too happy to notice.  
If someone was there to watch you, they would have been laughing. You got up and sat down a few times, trying to gather the courage that you didn’t seemed to have. On your way to the table where Javier was, you grabbed a cloth and some alcohol from Strauss’s wagon. Having something to hold was comforting, that way you could distract yourself and just relax, try to sound natural like when you two are at the campfire.  
But that was not as common as the nights around the fire. It was you who was seeking him. Easier said than done staring at a bottle while Javier was observing you, waiting for your next step, his head tilted back.  
“Are you going to help me, mi amor?” he said, teasing you, “Or just stay there?”  
“That looks bad...” you said, sitting beside him and leaning closer to examine the cuts. Just a few pink scratches, you were sure he had worse before.  
“Will you kiss it better?”  
Your clumsy hands stumbling into the bottle as you heard that.  
“I’m just messing with you.” His voice said, but not his eyes.  
“Yeah, I know...” you said, taking his hand closer to your eyes, “Very cute of you!”  
Javier took his time, lowering his eyes from your face to your hands, as you held his.  
You didn’t want to let go of his warm hands, you shifted them from one side to the other looking for cuts, but also enjoying the proximity, the feeling of his fingers intertwined with yours.  
“You’ll live.” you said smiling sheepishly at him.  
“With your help, querida, I’m sure!”  
You tried to focus on the cuts, pressing gently the damp cloth in the wounds, but his shaky warm breath, so close to your face made it too hard.  
Fuck it! You didn’t cared if it was or not a dance, a game, whatever. As you guided his finger to your lips, you could hear a soft sigh. You kissed the first cut, moving to the next and the one after. Your eyes locked on his, as asking if it was okay to do that.  
Javier took advantage of your hand being holding his and pulled you closer, your weight leaning on the arm that was behind his back. You fitted in his arms as he planted a slow kiss on your lips.  
This was your dance, and you didn’t care if that was rehearsed or not.


End file.
